Gone
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: He's gone. And Ziva just lost the only family she has left. Tears wrecked her as she saw him lying lifeless there. A one-shot to Shabbat Shalom's end scene.


**A/N: Hello everyone :) Here is a one-shot of Shabbat Shalom's end scene in which I always wanted to write, but never got the will do it simply because the episode was all heartbreaking. To those reading "10 seconds", Chapter 12 will be updated soon, sometime this weekend I hope! Thank you for waiting and staying all the way though.**

**Hope you enjoy this :) And please please review!**

* * *

She took a dreaded step over the threshold, as her insides convulsed violently. Struggling to hold back tears of fear, her eyes met Tony's as it confirmed her deepest darkest horror.

The horror that her father is dead.

Gone.

His gaze burnt through hers, and she _knew._ Part of her knew the inevitable. Part of her doesn't want to believe it - Because if she does, her world just stopped.

Her father can't be dead. He simply can't. It's _her_ father, her father just doesn't die. Eli David just doesn't go like that. With her heart beating against her ribcage, she bit her lips in fear of what's to come.

There were too many things left unsaid between them.

Too many for him to be gone before they can clear their mistrust.

_"No..."_ She rasped out, her voice laced thickly with unshed tears. She said no, but her inner self just felt that.. Her father is gone.

Her head turned slightly, as she painfully tore her eyes away from his. She skipped a beat when she saw lifeless legs.

_Her father's_ legs.

Soon, his full body came to view.

There he was, lying dead on the ground. Her father. His still form laid there, unmoving.

Unable to suppress the pain, a deep seated pain from her cried out as hot tears poured relentlessly down her cheeks. She can't breathe no longer.

"Abba!" The haunted screams of a daughter resonated throughout the house, as reality caved in and Ziva's world was _ripped_ viciously apart. Despite the atrocities he has done, he was her father.

She loved him dearly, for this moment, nothing else mattered but _him_.

She didn't want to lose him.

Not like this. Not this way.

At a loss of what to do, she let out a softer cry of shock, fear and agony.

"Abba."

Maybe this wasn't real. Maybe he's still alive. Inching herself closer to him, his features came to light. His stubborn jaw, his rough-skinned face, his thin lips and the two things that confirmed his death.

Patches of dark red lining his shirt, his glassy, half-closed eyes spoke of nothing but a dead man. His four limbs were slack, void of movement. The tears fell harder, tears that came from a young girl who just _wants_ her abba.

Her body about to crumble from the pressure and agony from it all, her knees gave way as she kneeled beside his form, letting his head droop into her arms. Choking on her sobs, her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing his cold body against hers - She needed to _feel_ her father for one _last_ time. His heart didn't beat with hers. Just hers beating against a lifeless form.

Gently cradling him, she whispered fervently to him prayers in Hebrew.

The walls surround her strong willed heart collapsed as her world came to a sharp focus.

She had _lost_ everything she held dear.

He was trying so hard to_ change_. He was trying so hard to be a part of her life. He was trying so_ hard_. She could feel the blood patch on his shirt staining hers, but still his limp self never left her hands.

As sobs broke her, it sickened her to think that the last person he saw was her.

She was his only child, leaving his life.

And now he_ left_ hers. It's hard to face that she's never going to feel and see him again.

_"The purpose of these traditions is to always remind us of what God has given: Life, Freedom and Family."_

The last spoken words of Eli David.

Ziva just lost all of these three.

She had just lost her only family, her life and her freedom to ever smile again.

As the shower of whispers ceased, she shook him hard in one last hope for him to open his eyes again. It never happened and all that's left is a shattered Ziva David laying beside her lifeless father, her face contorted to one of pure agony, pain and grief.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :))**


End file.
